


Definitely NOT Jealous

by radmeister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon wasn't jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely NOT Jealous

It was already 12:17 at midnight. Everyone was resting and getting ready to go back to the dorm. Jihoon was seeing it. Again. Seungcheol was smelling Jeonghan's hair. They were laughing and staring into each other's eyes while talking about something that wasn't audible to Jihoon. Jihoon was clenching his fists. He was just sitting across them while resting. Soonyoung's choreography was tiring. The scene in front of him was even adding up to his stress.

Seungcheol was holding the angel's hands. Playing with them as they cackle about something that didn't reach Jihoon's earshot. Jihoon was staring at them. He was trying to hide his annoyance and just stood up. He walked around the practice room trying to get it out of his head. When he turned his head back to JeongCheol, Jeonghan's head was on Seungcheol's lap. HIS Seungcheol's lap while the leader was caressing the angel's hair.

 _Fuck you Choi Seungcheol._ He rolled his eyes. He went to his room to 'check' the new songs out. He walked to the room and slammed the door making everyone turn to the door. Jihoon kicked his chair. _OW_. He puffed his cheeks and heaved a sigh. He groaned and just sat on the floor.

\---

"What's up with him?" Seungkwan asked the others and only got a few shrugs for an answer.

"He's been sulking. I just didn't wanna ask something because you know... I'm-" Mingyu was cut off

"A pussy." Wonwoo finished his sentenced and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll go check on him." Soonyoung stood up and glared at Seungcheol.

"What?" Seungcheol asked innocently.

"Stupid ass." Soonyoung rolled his eyes and headed for Jihoon's room.

\---

Soonyoung opened the door and saw Jihoon sat on the floor while mumbling some word that Soonyoung couldn't understand.

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung sat beside him. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

"Sod off." Jihoon kept on mumbling words he Soonyoung can't hear.

"Awww come on. I know Seungcheol was being an oblivious ass." Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon's hair.

"This is not about him." Jihoon muttered making Soonyoung laugh.

"Then what's it about, huh?"

"It's just-"

"That you're jealous." Soonyoung smirked at him. Jihoon glared at him and stood up.

"Let's just go. I'm sleepy."

"Hmm ara." Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand while dragging him away from the room running.

Jihoon was thankful to have this dork. He grinned and let him be taken away not forgetting to slide his hand on the light switch to turn it off. Everyone was ready when they got out of the room. Their heads including Seungcheol turned to them and he was sure he saw one of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaja." Jisoo grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with Jeonghan following him. The others all nodded and followed them. Jihoon saw his stuff were near Seungcheol and when he was about to get it--

"Jihoon ah? You alright?" Seungcheol approached him.

"Yeah yeah." He replied not looking at the leader. Jihoon felt the annoyance hitting him back. Jihoon grabbed his stuff and ran to go with Soonyoung instead.

"Ya Soonyoung hyung! Wait up!" Seungcheol felt a little tug in his chest when he saw Soonyoung put his arm around Jihoon's shoulders.

He followed them and closed the door. When he was walking, alone, he couldn't stop his eyes burning on the two's backs. He didn't know why he felt that way. He kept on walking while glaring at Soonyoung. I'm so lonely.

They reached the dorm and put their stuff down.

"Ahhhh. Finally home." Minghao stretched his arms and followed Jun to the room. They can finally get some rest. Everyone took quick showers and headed for their shared rooms.

Jihoon went to his room while glancing at Seungcheol who was staring at him. He looked away. Why the hell is he staring? Jihoon rolled his eyes and entered the room he was sharing with Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo.

He saw them on their beds and copied their actions. He turned the light off and wrapped himself his blanket. He closed his eyes.

It's been half an hour and he just can't fall asleep. He sighed and looked at his roommates. They were already sleeping. He turned and stared at the ceiling. The moonlight was shining on him. He heard the door click and immediately closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

He felt a part of his bed weigh down. He opened his eyes to see Seungcheol looking at him. His wyes widened.

"Ya. Seungcheol what are you doing here?"

"Ya I'm your hyung. I can't sleep." Seungcheol answered.

"So?" Jihoon didn't hide his annoyance.

"Can I sleep here beside you?" Seungcheol asked.

"Whatever." Jihoon still moved to the other side to give Seungcheol a little space.

Seungcheol felt a little happiness inside and smiled while laying down beside the younger.

"Jihoon ah? Did I do something wrong?" Seungcheol was facing Jihoon's back.

"What are you talking about?" Jihoon said quietly

"It's just that when you were talking to me you seemed a little angry." Seungcheol frowned

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jihoon ah." Jihoon didn't answer.

"Jihoon ah."

"Jihoon." Jihoon still didn't bulge.

"Jihoooon."

"WHAT?!" Jihoon shouted in a whisper while turning his body to face Seungcheol. He was shocked when the leader's face was only a few inches away from his. His eyes went wide and just turned to the ceiling.

"Can we share your blanket? I'm cold." Seungcheol said still looking at him.

"Why don't you ask Jeonghan hyung for it?" Jihoon answered annoyed. He realized what he just said and closed his mouth.

"What?" Seungcheol was shocked with what he heard. Jihoon was getting angry.

"I said why don't you go to Jeonghan hyung and just flirt with him."

"Jihoon ah. Are you jealous?" Seungcheol laughed

"I'm not jealous." Jihoon rolled his eyes

"You are." Seungcheol was happy. "Jihoon ah. Why are you jealous of him?" Seungcheol asked.

"I just told you I'm not jealous. I'm just annoyed because you keep on playing with him and holding his hands and playing with his hair and always hang out with him." Jihoon confessed

"You are jealous. You don't have to be jealous. He's my friend, just like the other members. Besides. I already like someone else."

"I don't care. Why are you telling me this?" Jihoon faced Seungcheol, ignoring the fact that their heads are just a few inches away from each other.

"Because it's you that I like." Seungcheol smirked. Jihoon's heart skipped a beat.

"What the f-" Jihoon started.

"JUST TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU DUMBASSES." Seokmin screamed which startled the two.

"Wha-" Jihoon was cut off when Seungcheol smashed his lips against his. Jihoon's eyes went wide but closed them, otherwise. His fingers entangled around Seungcheol's. Seungcheol slipped his arms around Jihoon's waist pulling him closer. They pulled away, panting.

"Fine, Seungcheol. I love you." Jihoon hid his face and looked down.

Seungcheol cupped his face. "Why are you hiding your face? You're adorable."

"I'm not adorable." Jihoon looked at Seungcheol's gorgeous face and kissed him again.

"Mhmm." Seungcheol was starting to moan and--

"Yah! If you're gonna do it, get out of the room. You two are gross." Soonyoung groaned and throwed a pillow towards the couple.

"Hmmkay." Seungcheol smiled and grabbed Jihoon's hand pulling him from the bed making him stand up.

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked him but let himself get dragged away.

"I'm following Soonyoung's orders." Jihoon's jaw dropped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it. Hahaha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
